


February 14, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You forgot to mention wasps by a certain tree?'' Amos asked as he fled from them.





	February 14, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You forgot to mention wasps by a certain tree?'' Amos asked as he fled from them and scowled at Supergirl before she shrugged.

THE END


End file.
